Hormones
by Miss Gendai Speaker
Summary: Because maybe Kushina Namikaze could make up a story if her husband took so long going to the store and then think that he didn't love her anymore... But she didn't know how wrong she was. (Special collab with Sarrruh from the DA community)


Minato cocked his blond brow. Seriously, pineapple and chocolate cake? Anyhow, the forth Hokage just sighed in defeat and realized he didn't have other choice but to go to the nearest market and buy what Kushina has asked him.

"Oh, and also ginger cookies 'ttebane!" the red head exclaimed with a big smile upon her lips.

Minato nodded and after kissing her cheek, he left making his way out of their apartment. Hiding his hands in his pant's pockets, he finally arrived to the market but then bumped into someone. They both looked up to see who they had bumped to. It was no one but Fugaku Uchiha. He slightly smiled and Fugaku smirked.

"Uchiha chief, what brings you out of your office?" Minato asked his friend.

"Mikoto…" the Uchiha replied. "I suppose Kushina brought you here too…"

"What did she asked this time?"

"Mango and pizza…" Fugaku answered frustrated. "Your wife?"

"Pineapple, chocolate cake and ginger cookies… I don't know how can she eat so much and make so weird mixtures…"

"Me neither… I didn't remember being so much painful. When she was pregnant by Itachi she didn't have this weird hunger…"

"Well, I guess it's just the _**hormones**_…"

They shared a few more words, and Minato saw how his friend disappeared by the candy aisle. But he didn't have time to lose. He quickly strolled to the cake zone and ordered a chocolate cake. He waited for a few minutes and caught a glimpse of a clock. It was 3 am. Kushina was not being fair at all. The girl gave him the cake and he went to the fruit aisle.

He chose a little box of pineapple and when he went to the cash, he grabbed one of his wife's least favorite cookies. He still didn't know why she had asked him to buy those cookies if she hated them. Kushina Namikaze hated ginger cookies. The woman who was attending at the cash had a boring and sleepy look but gave him a little smile when she discovered that she was talking to the hokage.

"Here you are Hokage-sama…" she smiled. "It seems that Kushina-san is giving you quite a headache lately…"

"Hehehe… I think it will be definitely worth it…"

"Already thought about the name for the baby?" the woman asked him, giving him the change.

"No… not yet…"

The blonde muttered a slight 'thanks' and left the store. He looked up to the sky and realized that soon the sun would come. But even though that was going to happen, there still were some stars upon the sky. He pulled up a little smile upon his lips and then yawned. Sometimes Kushina could be a little mean when she wanted to.

"Tadaima…" a tired and sleepy Minato muttered.

"Where were you? Its already 4 am! Does it take that much to get to the store and get me and my baby something to eat?!-" Yup, her wife had totally lost it.

Kushina, after asking her husband to go to the store and get her what she wanted to eat at that moment sat down on the bed. She had caressed her tummy and had started to play with some locks of her red hair. No more than thirty minutes passed for her to start freaking out. She had many ideas in mind: that Minato had escaped from the village, that Minato was with another woman…

"Kushina…"

"Just tell me that you don't love me… That you prefer that woman instead of me…"

"Kushina… what are you talking about?"

"And you have to guts to ask me something like that!"

"I love no one but you and our baby…" he confessed with love reflecting on his glare.

"Lies…" she muttered.

"Kushina…" Minato replied a little but tired. All he wanted that moment was a little sleep. The next day he was having an important meeting with the feudal lord very early in the morning. He didn't want to fall asleep in the middle of the conversation.

"You hate me, right?-"

Minato closed his eyes and sighed. He needed patience and humor at that moment. Badly! He didn't know that Kushina getting pregnant was going to be a real challenge in their marriage. Until she had told him that she was waiting for a new member of their little family, everything was doing great. They did have little arguments in the beginning but then learned to respect and care for the other.

How could he hate her? It was something impossible. Ever since he had saved her from those bandits because of her special chakra, he knew that Kushina would become someone really important in his life. He would never forget the glare that she gave him. Her beautiful eyes were locked to his in a unique glare. Or her perfect lips waiting to be touched by his. The way she saw the world, the way she demonstrated her love for the village even though she hadn't been born there, her determination... All those little things were those who made Minato fall in love with her.

"I don't hate you Kushina... There is no way i could..." He said cutting her off. Kushina was taken back by his words. That had caught her by surprise. But that didn't mean she would stay quiet and listen to him.

"You are lying... Why have you taken so long then? Answer me, you jerk!"

Little tears started to fall through her cheeks. Minato walked up to her and tried to wipe them away, but failed. Kushina had blocked his attempt with her arm and with her other hand had wiped away her tears, leaving her eyes puffy and red.

"I bumped into Fugaku Uchiha. Your friend Mikoto's husband. Don't you remember that she is pregnant as well?"

"Of course I do! She is about to give birth in a few weeks..." She replied angrily. Minato was just surprise because of her quick change of feelings. One minute ago she was complaining and crying and then she was angry.

"Well we shared a couple of words and maybe that's why I came here later than expected..."

"And you expect me to believe that pathetic excuse you give me? I know that the Uchihas have never been people someone can easily talk to but are you just trying to convince me with that little lie?"

"What else could I have done Kushina?" Minato asked her losing the little patience he had left.

"Run away with another woman? I'm just stating the obvious..."

"Why would I do that if I know that the most beautiful woman in the world is waiting for me at home and is pregnant?"

"I'm no beautiful. I'm fat and ugly and no one likes me..."

"You are not fat. Its just our baby growing inside you... And you are not ugly. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. The strongest too. And I'm glad I made her my wife."

Kushina's eyes were all puffy again. She was crying again. Minato pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. He ran his fingers through her long red hair and caressed her womb feeling how the little baby gave his first kick inside her mom. Kushina giggled and Minato let out a little smile.

"The little Naruto is happy..." Minato muttered.

"Naruto?"

"I would like him to be called that way if he were a boy..."

"But how can you be so sure the baby being a boy? It can be a girl..."

"I just know he is a boy..."

Kushina smiled and kissed his husband. She may be crazy due to all those hormones doing their job but he still loved and lived for the blonde. They would patiently wait for the little Naruto.

* * *

**Yup! My first MinaKushi fanfic! It was an special collab with Sarrruh from DeviantArt! You can check the pic on my gallery there! Hope you enjoy the fanfic! You will make me really happy if you leave a review / favorite the story! And if you are a follower of my story DONT TAKE ME FOR GRANTED, only one more review to upload the new chappie :D**


End file.
